


Sleepless

by RogerTaylorsCar



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-24 03:31:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18563023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RogerTaylorsCar/pseuds/RogerTaylorsCar
Summary: John thinks Roger is sleeping and confesses his crush to him.





	Sleepless

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first Joger thing and I think I did an okay job but idk see for yourselves
> 
> Tumblr is @roger-taylors-car if you wanna request something

“Rog?” John turned around in his bed and propped himself up on his elbows, looking over at his friend who was lying in the small bed next to his own. “Are you asleep?”

No response. He didn't move either. His back was still facing John, confirming his assumption that Roger was already sleeping. The younger man took a deep breath and laid back, thinking about their relationship.

Most people saw them as brothers because they were the youngest members of Queen and would often hang out together. They had occasional cuddling sessions too before gigs when John was nervous - completely platonic of course. Especially when he had joined the band two years ago, he would get really anxious because he had never thought Queen would be serious and he hadn't been used to large audiences. Roger had always been there to calm him down and John loved it. The blond surely didn't think much of the constant invasions of personal space so John shouldn't get his hopes up, but somehow he did. He actually thought they could ever be a thing - or at least he wished for it to come true. He dreamed of being able to hold his hand and kiss him and sleep next to him, waking up with the sun shining on Roger's face which made him look even more perfect. That was only in his mind, though. But should he actually tell him how he felt? That his love for Roger wasn't platonic anymore? That he was actually in love with him? His confession could be the end of their friendship. It could be the end of Queen. Yet he couldn't keep his thoughts to himself any longer.

“Rog, I know you're my best friend and… and people see us as brothers, but… I just- I wanted to tell you that I think I like you… but more in a uh… non-platonic way? I know you probably don't feel the same, but I needed to get it off my chest.” John stammered, his eyes flashing through the room. “What I'm trying to say is… I-I'm in love with you.”

He watched Roger for one more moment before making himself comfortable and whispering, “Goodnight.”

What he didn't know was that Roger was actually awake. He heard everything. At first he was just too lazy to reply to John's question, but when the younger man started talking, he had to keep quiet and pretend he's sleeping. Roger hadn’t expected such a confession. He had thought his friend couldn't sleep and wanted to chat, but not this…

The next morning John got dressed, talking to Roger as if nothing had happened. Until they were about to go downstairs for breakfast. Roger cleared his throat. “Um… John?”

“Yeah?” John sat down next to him, nervously biting his lip. He had a feeling something was wrong. Roger never called him John. It was always Deacy. Was he angry at him?

“About last night…” The blond started. _Please let it be about their late recording session or something._ “Did you… did you mean it?”

He could feel his heart beating faster, not wanting to believe his crush had been listening when he had confessed his feelings. “This- this isn't what I wanted…”

Roger gave him a confused look. “What?”

“I-I thought you were asleep! D-did you really hear what I said?” John looked down at his feet, fidgeting with his sweaty hands.

“Uh yeah…”

He sighed. “Yes. Yes, I meant it. It's true.” Seeing the hardly interpretable look on Roger's face, he added, “I'm sorry. I know you don't-”

The blond laughed and shook his head, making John's heart sink even more. “What do you know?” Roger scooted a little closer to the younger man and put a hand on his cheek, making him look up. He briefly glanced at his friend's lips and leant in for a kiss, his eyes automatically fluttering shut. Only the moment their lips touched, John knew he wasn't the only one. The kiss only lasted a few seconds until Roger pulled away, his hand still caressing John's cheek, who just smiled and kissed him again, needing to feel his lips on his once more, just like he had wanted for so long. “So… is that…” He stammered.

Roger nodded, chuckling. “I love you too.” John's face was noticeably turning pink, contrasting his bright smile as he pulled him in for another kiss, locking his fingers with Roger’s. It seemed so surreal, he had to make sure this was actually happening.

“We should go and have breakfast. The boys are waiting,” Roger whispered after breaking away, standing up and leading John downstairs, still holding his hand.


End file.
